Natural waxes and oils fall into two distinct classes, based upon their chemistry. The first class is made up on the triglycerides and are generally referred to as oils. They are tri-esters of glycerin, hence the name triglycerides. The structure of the triglyceride is: ##STR1##
Naturally occurring triglycerides are natural products derived from plant species and have a species specific carbon distribution in the "R" portion. For example Soybean oil has a naturally occurring "R" 29% oleic C.sub.17 H.sub.33 (oleic), and 54% linoleic C.sub.17 H.sub.31 (linoleic). Soybean oil is a low viscosity oil that is not good for dispersing pigments.
The use of meadowfoam oil, in the preparation of reconstituted oils results in unique, unexpected oxidative stability rendered to the reconstituted oil. Specifically, the reconstituted oils containing minor amounts of meadowfoam oil have unexpected improvements in their oxidative stability.
The unique structure of the meadowfoam results in this oxidative stability heretofore unattainable. The fatty distribution of the oil ranges from 20 to 22 carbons and has unsaturation in specific locations. The oil contains 97% by weight higher unsaturated alkyl groups. Typically, meadowfoam oil contains 60-65% of a twenty carbon mono-carboxy acid having one unsaturation between carbon 5 and 6. Additionally, it contains 12-20% of a twenty two carbon mono-carboxy acid having one unsaturation between either carbon 5 and 6, or carbon 13 and 14 and 15-28% of a twenty two carbon mono-carboxy acid having one unsaturation between both carbon 5 and 6, or carbon 13 and 14. The combination of the fact that there are 20 to 22 carbon atoms in the group leads to lack of volatility, the presence of unsaturation leads to liquidity and the fact that the di-unsaturated moieties are not conjugated leads to outstanding oxidative stability.
Meadowfoam oil is a triglyceride that conforms to the following structure: ##STR2##
Wherein R is:
60-65% by weight --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --CH.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.13 --CH.sub.3 PA1 12-20% by weight a mixture of PA1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --CH.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.15 --CH.sub.3 and PA1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.11 --CH.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.7 --CH.sub.3 and PA1 15-28% by weight PA1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --CH.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.6 --CH.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.6 --CH.sub.3.
and
The process of the current invention will allow for the synthesis of a reconstituted oil having a "mixed" carbon distribution and very desirable properties that can be customized for particular applications.
Another example of where reconstitution improves properties is mitigation of drying properties in so called drying oils. These oils have a high iodine value, generally over 175. These oils homo-polymerize to make films and generate heat. The heat is not properly dissipated can cause spontaneous combustion. By reacting a high iodine value oil with a lower iodine value oil we can lower the heat generated and the hardness of the film that forms.
It must be understood that these are not blends of oils. For example, if one blends meadowfoam oil and jojoba oil, the resultant mixture is s cloudy mass, that rapidly separates on standing. The process of the present invention makes the compounds react and remain clear and homogeneous. Not only that, the range of meadowfoam to Jojoba can be altered widely to change functional properties.
Beeswax separates from soybean oil, but when reacted according to the process of our invention, remains clear and results in an altered melting point and hardness of the resulting wax. The process allows for very wide variation and preparation of materials heretofore unattainable.
The term "wax" refers to a series of esters. Unlike triglycerides that are trimesters of glycerin, these products are monoesters having alkyl distributions on both sides of the ester. A typical ester is beeswax. Beeswax conforms to the following structure: EQU R'--O--C(O)--R"
Botanists attempt to alter the distribution of the "R" group using genetic engineering and plant selection processes for both waxes and esters. This is a difficult, expensive and time-consuming process that allows for only marginal modification of the "R" group in natural oils. We have discovered that by using a process called "Reconstitution of the waxes or oils" we are able to prepare compounds that can be made to vary far more radically in "R' composition and consequently have new unique and controllable properties, heretofore unattainable using genetic manipulation and plant selection. The present invention to provides a series of products that are produced by this process for use in applications where the altered properties can be used. For example the modification of the melting point of beeswax by reconstituting it with soybean oil results in an ability to custom tailor melting points of the resulting wax for use in lipsticks, where the ability to have a melting point near body temperature is important. Another example of an application is pigment processing. Meadowfoam oil is commonly used as a solvent for milling pigment. The high viscosity of meadowfoam oil can be a problem however. By reconstituting meadowfoam oil and coconut oil the viscosity can be made to a desired value and the pigment dispersing ability and viscosity specifically controlled. Attempts to control these properties by genetic engineering have not been successful. We can simply make more and different variations of reconstituted products than can be bio-engineered.